canto de los montruos
by babilon969
Summary: es mi primer fic de yugioh que subo compasión -.-; asi la seria de yugioh no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes


Cairo Egipto

mahad se encontraba perdido, no literal mente, el sabia donde estaba, en la prisión del palacio, lo que no recordaba era como acabo prisionero…haaa, si…. todo comenzó con su padre, ya lo recordaba… el decidió ir al palacio para entregar las ofrendas al faraón y luego…

flash back

mahad caminaba cerca de su padre cuando las enormes puertas del palacio se abrieron ante ellos, aquel joven infante se aferro a su padre al notar las frías miradas de los guardias

mahad sintió como si los guardias consideraran que el no era digno de ni siquiera de que ellos lo vean, cosa que en cierto punto lo ofendió, pero decidió mantener la compostura y no insultar al honor de su familia, aun que fueran personas humildes aun tenían honor

-hijo no te apartes de mi lado- dijo el hombre. Siendo mahad el hijo mayor de cuatro hermanos tenia que mostrar mayor compostura

-si, padre-

Un gruñido llamo la atención del muchacho, el cual inconscientemente se detuvo y sin ser descubierto por su padre camino hacia el origen del ruido

Entro a un templo de lapidas donde miro a su alrededor, buscando algo, pero al mismo tiempo buscando nada

_-Toda una vida... ¿para qué?_

_Todo es mentira y aun no lo ves_

Mahad no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a cantar, solo que cuando vio unas lapidas en particular no se resistió a cantar con voz mas fuerte, mientras memorizaba cada trazo de la piedra, cada línea, curva, cada forma, todo era absorbido por la mente de mahad, sin darse cuenta como algo en su interior comenzaba a surgir

en el palacio

-faraón vengo a entregarle el tributo de mi pueblo- dijo el hombre –y traje a mi hijo para…-

-¿Su hijo?- pregunto el gran faraón

-si, mi señor, se llama mahad es el más listo entre sus hermanos-

-bien, ¿donde esta?-

El hombre se extraño pero al atreverse a voltear contemplo con horror que su hijo no se encontraba con el

-mi…mi hijo no esta!-

Todos se miraron extrañados

_Soñabas despierto, querías volar_

_no entiendes que pudo fallar_

_Un duro destino, un triste final_

_Sigues culpando al azar_

mahad cerro los ojos concentrándose en recordar cada rasgo de las lapidas y a la vez se concentraba en recordar esta improvisada canción, sin darse cuenta lo que ocurría a su alrededor o abría notado la sombras que surgía tras de el, un punzante dolor en el reverso de su mano lo hace estremecer

era un dolor dulce y nostálgico

una lagrima decora su rostro, cayendo lentamente hasta estrellarse contra el duro suelo

_soy la voz de tu conciencia_

_A tu error te has de enfrentar, hoy vas a pagar_

_No hay perdón es tu sentencia_

_Tu canción tras esas rejas tendrás que escuchar_

_Culpando de nuevo al azar_

Todos se miraron, el faraón ordeno que los guardias buscaran al infante, no por ser un riesgo para la corona sino para el mismo, este palacio ocultaba muchos secretos y muchos peligros

El hombre se encontraba preocupado mientras se mantenía reverenciado ante el faraón, su hijo mahad era su boleto de salida a la miserable vida que tenia, si lograba venderlo como un sirviente o esclavo tendría dinero suficiente para no preocuparse por algún tiempo, pero ahora todo estaba perdido, ahora no lo querrán comprar y tendría que lidiar con esa bolsa de carne hasta conseguir vendérselo a alguien más

_no ves la salida, te sientes fatal_

_Quisieras volver a empezar_

_Tu alma es tu guía, tu espejo es el mal_

_te niegas a ver la verdad_

Mahad sabia la razón de su padre para traerlo, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre dejo de atender la granja y se dedico a la bebida y las apuestas. El a temprana edad continuo el trabajo que dejo su padre para mantener a sus hermanos, al principio no odio al hombre pues era normal que aquel dolor debilitara el deseo de vivir para cualquiera, pensó que talvez se recuperaría y seguiría adelante… pero no fue así… no estaba molesto, cumplió su deber como hijo y hermano mayor y ya no era necesario para su padre y el le ofrecía otro destino, como un sirviente o un esclavo…

Pero, por una extraña razón, no le importaba conocer la diferencia, de su futura vida con la actual, además… el estaba feliz, al menos en su hogar abría más alimento para sus hermanos y rezaba por que ellos trataran de atender la granja como el les había enseñado

_Sufrirás toda tu existencia_

_un día mas despiertas y_

_ves el mundo tras ese cristal_

_Vivirás como un alma en pena_

_Con tu conciencia buscando una paz_

_Que nunca podrás encontrar_

Comenzó a sentir como unos pesados grilletes comenzaban aprisionar sus muñecas, sus tobillos y su cuello casi asfixiándolo, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de cantar…pero, después de todos no se veía asustado, ha estas alturas de su infante vida no sentía alguna otra razón para vivir de todas formas, era un esclavo…un esclavo desde la muerte de su madre

Pero apenas si se dio cuenta de algo nuevo…algo como unos brazos lo rodearon pero, en lugar de temer, se sentía a salvo, una sensación que creía olvidada… desde el día que su madre falleció asesinada por un grupo de ladrones, cuando el tenia apenas 4 años, sentía como si los otros cuatro miserables años hubieran sido un mal sueño, un espejismo… una ilusión

sin darse cuenta las lapidas comenzaron a brillar, llamando la atención de su guardián y de los soldados cercanos

_Buscas clemencia en los demás_

_y es en tu alma donde has de buscar_

_Pasan los días y tú continuas igual_

Simon vio a su articulo brillar –majestad- llamo el hombre

Aknamkanon asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole al consejero retirarse, alguien invadió el templo de su sacerdote y no se lo perdonaría

Al llegar a su templo vio con intriga a todos los guardias parados frente a la entrada, además una hermosa voz rebotaba en los muros de su templo hasta llegar a la salida como un suabe murmullo lleno de dolor, más de un soldado se encontraba llorando frente a las puertas

-¿pero, que pasa aquí?- camino hasta quedar en la entrada quedando atónito ante una idea que llego a sus pensamientos –no, no puede ser-

_Sufrirás toda tu existencia_

_un día mas despiertas y_

_ves el mundo tras ese cristal_

_Vivirás como un alma en pena_

_Con tu conciencia buscando una paz_

_Que nunca podrás encontrar_

Mahad por fin decidió abrir sus ojos y contemplar frente a el a una aterradora criatura, una gigantesca creatura encadenada, al…¡al igual que el!, algunas cadena comenzaron a dirigirse al muchacho y uniendo sus eslabones con los de el encadenándolos juntos, mientras el monstruo lo miraba atentamente, analizando hasta el ultimo rincón del alma del muchacho… exodia…ese fue el nombre que vino en la mente del muchacho

Mahad se estremecía al sentir esa mirada y al hacerlo recordó que alguien lo abrazaba, mirando hacia atrás contemplo a un monstruo humanoide con ropa purpura… ¿un mago?... puede ser, ¿el es su Ka?

Shimon entro a su templo para contemplar, como exodia levantaba su mano izquierda y la dirigía hacia un muchacho, un muchacho que se encontraba "atrapado" por otra creatura que nunca había visto

_Soy la voz de tu conciencia_

_A tu error te has de enfrentar, hoy vas a pagar_

_No hay perdón es tu sentencia_

_Tu canción tras esas rejas tendrás que escuchar_

_Culpando de nuevo al azar_

El viejo consejero esta apunto de llamar a su creatura, cuando noto que el muchacho no se veía asustado por su creatura y no se movió, solo seguía cantando. Exodia por su parte comenzaba a cerrar su mano en forma de puño, pero dejando su dedo índice aun extendido, lo siguiente que vio dejo al viejo consejero boquiabierto…

Exodia apoyo con mucha delicadeza su índice en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del muchacho y con un suave movimiento acaricio la cabeza del mortal, el cual por su parte siguió cantando, mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre el enorme dedo del ser prohibido

_Sufrirás toda tu existencia_

_un día mas despiertas y_

_ves el mundo tras ese cristal_

_Vivirás como un alma en pena_

_Con tu conciencia buscando una paz_

_Que nunca podrás encontrar_

Finalizada por fin la canción, el muchacho le sonrío al enorme monstruo, mientras exodia alejo su mano y se alejo lo suficiente como para regresar a sus lapidas

-quien eres?!-

Mahad bajo la vista para contemplar al inicio de los peldaños de la plataforma a un hombre mayor, vestido con finos linos y oro, debía ser alguien del consejo, mahad se estremeció, estaba en serios problemas, ahora de seguro lo encerrarían en las mazmorras o algo peor…

-como lograste invocar a exodia?- pregunto el anciano acercándose a mahad

Mahad se aferro al abrazo de su ka con miedo a que algo le pase a la creatura, la cual rápidamente apunto su báculo contra el anciano

-chico, ¿me estas amenazando?-

Mahad reacciono, al ver la acción y rápidamente forzó al monstruo a liberarlo y se arrodillo- soy mahad, hijo mayor de shatano, lamento profundamente haber me inmiscuido al templo, pero por favor no condene a mi familia por mí osadía y…. por favor… perdone a mi ka… le ruego que no me lo quite- mahad estaba asustado, realmente asustado. Había escuchado rumores que los consejeros del rey arrebataban los kas de personas malas y bueno… entrar a un templo de tablas kas, era algo grave

-ese es tu ka?- pregunto sorprendido shimon, había visto muchas creaturas antes en su vida pero, esta era una de las más puras que había visto jamás, lo que le extraño fue que dicha pura creatura era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para salir del interior del muchacho por sus propios medios, pero ¿como? se supone que los ka, son creaturas que nacen de la oscuridad del alma humana y se fortifican a medida que estas almas se corrompen, solo los miembros del consejo de faraón tiene la fortaleza para invocar creaturas y … este muchacho logro sin el menor esfuerzo liberar a exodia, el mismo incluso tenia que estar varias horas meditando para invocarlo "pero, ¿que clase de chico es este?"

-señor…- llamo el muchacho, sacando de sus pensamientos a shimon –le suplico que perdone a mi familia y a mi ka por mi desobediencia-

-no te preocupes muchacho- sonrío shimon –¿sabes? todos te esta vamos buscando-

-¿a si?- pregunto confundido

-si- sonrío el mayor –tu padre esta muy preocupado-

"lo dudo" pensó mahad, pero no dijo nada

-será mejor que vayamos-

Mahad asintió mientras el ka del muchacho desaparecía en una nube de humo

End flash back

Y ahora se encontraba en una celda…

El hombre llamado shimon, había mandado a que el y su padre esperara afuera mientras el le contaba lo visto al faraón. Afuera su padre le dio un puñetazo por a verse alejado y posiblemente arruinar sus planes, mahad no dijo nada, si siquiera prestaba atención a lo que su padre le decía, solo pensaba en su ka, era sorprendente y genial "¿Qué nombre abre de ponerle?" pensó tranquilo, mientras recordaba la seguridad que le causaba cuando lo abrazaba

Finalmente fueron llamados y el faraón le ofreció: que le diera a mahad a cambio del peso del muchacho en oro

shatano se sintió molesto de que su hijo estuviera tan desnutrido, considero que no era un trato justo y alego, diciendo que tenia otros tren niños que alimentar

Aknadin el hermano del rey le dijo "que si no estaba de acuerdo con el trato entonces arrestarían al muchacho por tener un ka en su interior"

shatano se sorprendió por la noticia y miro al muchacho, mahad no se atrevió a ver a su padre, sabia que al tener un ka su valor como esclavo se incrementaría, en especial en el mundo de los combates ilegales, pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada, hizo una mala jugada y ahora no tenia vuelta atrás. Acepto de mala gana el trato y llevándose un saco de riquezas, se fue del palacio dejando a su hijo atrás. Por su parte mahad seria llevado a una habitación pero, por orden de Aknadin era muy peligroso dejarlo suelto en el palacio en especial por que la reina estaba embarazada y indefensa, entonce se decidió sacarle a mahad su preciado ka

mahad miro a shimon con terror se sentía traicionado, en especial por que el anciano no se atrevía a ver lo a la cara

y comenzó el ritual, pero el monstruo no salía del interior del muchacho, por lo que sin mas remedio encerraron al muchacho en una prisión en la mazmorra del palacio

esa misma noche shimon fue a disculparse con el muchacho pero, el muchacho se encontraba sentado sobre su dura cama enterrando una larga astilla en su brazo y comenzando a escribir sobre las sabanas, usando como tinta su propia sangre

-¡por los dioses ¿que estas haciendo?!- grito alarmado shimon

Mahad dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver al anciano-practico-

-practicas?-

El muchacho asiente –mientras trabajaba en la granja algunos adultos me enseñaron a leer y a escribir-

-en serio? A que edad?-

Mahad se recogió de hombros-nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde para aprender algo, los hombres de la granja me enseñaron cuando apenas tenia cuatro y medio, ah y tan bien a sumar y restar para que los comerciantes no me tomaran por tonto-

Shimon se sorprendió ¿alguien tan joven con gusto a la lectura y escritura?-y que escribes?-

-un poema-

-puedo oírlo?-

-las arenas nunca están quietas, al igual que mis ideas, mi deseo de curiosidad es tan grande como el desierto mismo, cada grano de arena representa algo que quisiera saber y aunque crea saberlo siempre el viento lo cambia todo, por eso te adoro hoo… viento místico, mi rival en el saber y mi mejor aliado a la vez, el dia que mis sed de saber sea saciada, también será el día en que el viento deje de soplar y las arenas quietas esten-

-eso fue hermosos mahad-

-se lo agradezco-

-yo…-

-no se preocupe, solo tengo estar aquí hasta mi juicio ¿verdad? Además no es su culpa, usted tampoco sabia que esto terminaría así-

Shimon no sabia que decir solo se retiro, preguntándose como un muchachito de esa edad tenia la madures de un hombre de su propia edad. Incluso el sacerdote guardaría rencor por esta traición, ¿Qué le había forzado a ese infante crecer tan pronto?

Cuando mahad noto que el anciano se fue, estiro su frazada revelando los escritos de un hechizo y termino de escribir otro al reverso de la tela

había aprendido algo de magia escuchando a algunos aprendices de hechiceros discutir sus hechizos mientras pasaban por su granja, practico y invento sus propios hechizos, cuando lograba algún tiempo libre, muchos de ellos le explotaron en la cara y otros funcionaban, casi todo lo que sabia de magia lo aprendió por medio de ensayo y error; al igual que aprendió carpintería, por tantas explosiones causadas en su habitación, era algo necesario

-espero que esto funcione- murmuro para si mientras comenzó a recitar su hechizo, mahad sabia por rumores de alguno solados que pasaban por la granja que la reina estaba esperando un hijo

La tela comenzó a rasgarse y doblarse hasta volverse una paloma de tela –asegúrate que nadie te vea y cumple tu labor- le dijo al animal de tela camino asta salir de la celda y emprendió el vuelo hasta los aposentos de la reina donde se escondió de bajo de la cama de la mujer

Mahad sonrío y se echo en su dura cama

Los días pasaron y mahad solo se la pasaba escribiendo sobre la cama, dibujando con una astilla, sin esperar que las palabras se quedaran marcadas en la superficie

Sin contacto del exterior mahad dejo todas sus esperanzas en su conjuro

Una noche de luna llena unos asesinos lograron entrar al palacio y se infiltraron hasta los aposentos del faraón donde la hermosa reina peinaba su cabello, al notar a los asesinos la mujer grito y trato de llamar a sus guardias

Pero los guardias yacían muertos…

Mahad sintió la presencia de los asesinos gracias a su conjuro y grito a los guardias por ayuda, pero nadie le creyó, ante la desesperación mahad invoco a su ka y usando el segundo hechizo que estaba escrito en el ave de tela y trasporto a su ka a los aposentos reales

-ayuda!- grito la mujer acorralada –guardias! guardias!-

Uno de los bandido se rio por la desesperación de la mujer-nadie la salvara su majestad y si usted muere el reino quedara sin rey-

La mujer se puso a temblar- ayuda…por favor…quien sea-

-muy tarde!- grito otro asesino saltando hacia la mujer

Una esfera verde golpeo a uno de los asesino matándolo de un simple golpe

El reto de los asesinos y la reina contemplaron a un monstruo púrpura frente a ellos

-pero ¿como es posible?, ningún miembro del consejo se encuentra en el palacio-

El mago no dijo nada solo apunto nuevamente su báculo contra los asesinos

-hu…huyan!- grito uno, pero fue emaciado tarde, el monstruo, mato a algunos y dejo inconcientes a otros, pero, cuando los guardias llegaron apuntaron sus lanzas contra el monstruo

-alto!- ordeno la reina

-pero majestad!- protesto un soldado

-este monstruo me salvo, le debo la vida-

El hechicero rápidamente cruzo el umbral y salio volando por los pasillos

-síganlo por favor, necesito saber quien fue el autor de mi rescate- ordeno la reina

Los soldados obedecieron y otros se quedaron con la reina

persiguieron al hechicero el cual voló hasta la prisión y la celda de mahad

Mahad se sorprendió al ver a su monstruo llegar, no esperaba que volviera, creía que desaparecería como lo hizo la anterior vez, pero no fue así, solo cuando los guardias llegaron el hechicero desapareció y mahad fue llevado ante la reina

-tu eres el amo de la creatura que me salvo?- pregunto la reina

Mahad no contesto

-¡tu reina te ha hablado!- grito uno de los guardias

-basta!- ordena la mujer –dejen nos a solas-

-pero, su alteza…-

-es una orden!-

Una vez solos la reina miro a mahad

-como te llamas?-

Mahad mordió sus labios por uno segundos –mahad…-

-por que estas en la prisión?-

-no pueden sellar a mi ka y consideran que soy muy riesgoso-

-¿un riesgo? Pero me salvaste la vida-

Mahad volvió a morder su labio, sin atreverse a decir que desconocía verdadera razón de salvarla, solo recordó que le reina estaba embarazada y quiso proteger al niño

-mahad, ¿quiere ser mis sirviente personal?-

-pero, tengo un ka, soy peligroso…-

-tonterías, si mal no recuerdo fue tu ka el que me salvo-

Mahad guardo silencio, si ella lo tomaba como sirviente, ella tendría problemas con el faraón

La mujer al notar el temor de mahad sonrío –hablare con su alteza, para que tu seas mi sirviente personal, mientras este embarazada-

Mahad asintió sin hacerse muchas ilusiones y en silencio fue llevado nuevamente a su celda

Ilusión… últimamente usaba mucho esa palabra, luego recordó a su mago… ¿una ilusión?… un mago….un mago de la ilusión, no le parecía mal nombre, al menos ahora sabría como llamar a su ka, en vez de simplemente ka

Tal como la reina prometió hablo con su marido y este acepto que mahad fuera sirviente de su esposa y fue en persona a sacar de prisión al muchacho y agradecerle por salvar a sus dos mayores tesoros

Mahad demostró ser digno de confianza al estar plenamente pendiente de las necesidades de la mujer, trataba de complacer sus antojos; que de por si eran extraños; acompañarla al templo a rezar por que el beber que esperaban fuera varón, mahad, aprovechaba de ves en cuando para inmiscuirse en la biblioteca real a devorar uno que otro pergamino; una ocasión fue descubierto por el faraón, el cual aplaudió su entusiasmo por saber, permitiéndole entrar cada vez que dese a la biblioteca

Una mañana mahad se encontraba llevando mashi (1), con cubierta de baba ghannoush(2), especias picantes y uvas peladas sobre aquel puré y una jarra de jugo de granada con manzana y extracto de ajo, mahad solo miraba con horror la bandeja, el aroma a ajo le hacia llorar los ojos y en su interior rezaba fervientemente por que el bebe no tenga tan malos gustos al nacer

Pero, en su camino hacia los aposentos de su majestad, mahad contemplo a unos soldados llevar una tabla con un grabado en ella, seguramente era otro ka maligno, pero lo que lo shoqueo fue que la creatura, le parecía familiar

_Por ti sería un infeliz,_

_podría incluso hasta mentir_

_tan solo por verte a mi lado._

_Jamás de nadie dependí,_

_jamás llore a nadie así,_

_hoy caigo en tus pies derrotado._

Las notas salían de su voz mientras este mantenía la mirada fija en la lapida, parecía ser un guerrero pero, estaba claro por sus ropas que no era uno egipcio

Mahad sintió la tristeza que energía desde la piedra, entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, no sabia que los kas sintieran

_No, si me acerco huiras,_

_si te ignoro regresaras._

_Solo vivo por ti._

_solo sueño por ti._

_Me desvivo._

_Toda su vida le entrego,_

_su cuerpo y su alma,_

_su voz,_

_para llegar a ver_

_cumplirse un sueño._

shimon paso por los pasillos cuando escucho a alguien cantar, era un sonido familiar…

shimon cerro los ojos tratando de recordar el dueño de la voz… era…era mahad

shimon abrió los ojos, ya había escuchado al muchacho cantar, pero no estaría mal volver ha escucharlo, de todas formas tenia una hermosa voz, quien sabe con suerte el muchacho podría ser parte del coro imperial, asi que con una sonrisa en los labios, el anciano emprende el camino hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba mahad

_Dicen que nada consiguió,_

_que alguien se lo robo,_

_jamas logro llegar a verlo._

_Sería todo para ti,_

_podría incluso hasta morir,_

_si así te tuviera siempre aquí_

Mahad cerro los ojos mientras memorizaba cada nota, cada renglón, no sabia por que lo hacia solo lo hacia

Comenzó a sentir desesperación, dolor, la urgente necesidad de encontrar a ese ser tan valioso que se le fue arrebatado, para volver a sentir su vida completa nuevamente y sin desearlo su ka, el mago de las ilusiones apareció tras el muchacho…y otra ves en dolor en sus manos ahora había subido hasta sus muñecas, era una cesación de corte muy profundo y doloroso

_"Moriré junto a ti"_

_me dijo antes de partir_

_y volver a romperme el corazón_

No, yo jamas renunciare

a vivir lo que soñé

la tabla espiritual comenzó a iluminarse para la sorpresa de los guardias

-¿¡pero que es esto!?-

uno de los guardia vio a otros que estaban más cerca de las puertas del palacio –llamen a los consejeros-

-si señor!- gritaron los guardias

_¿Como te puedo amar?_

_si viniste a robarme los sueños._

_Toda su vida le entrego,_

_su cuerpo y su alma,_

_su voz,_

_para llegar a ver_

_cumplirse un sueño._

Shimon al escuchar los gritos se acerca al balcón más cercano para ver la lapida del recientemente atrapado monstruo comenzar a brillar

-que es esto? alguien esta invocando a esta creatura, pero ¿quien?- frunció el ceño cuando recordó al muchacho –podría ser…-

Shimon comenzó a correr a donde mahad se encontraba cantando

_Dicen que nada consiguió,_

_que alguien se lo robo,_

_jamás logro llegar a verlo._

_Ya te perdí una vez,_

_y como fui a hacer,_

_si te vuelvo a perder..._

Para sorpresa de los presentes la creatura sale de la lapida, un guerrero, el guerrero celta el cual volteo su vista al palacio

Rápidamente el monstruo salto hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho

_Todo lo que soy,_

_lo tienes ante ti,_

_un pobre infeliz ,_

_que te creía siempre aquí_

_Toda su vida le entrego,_

_su cuerpo y su alma,_

_su voz,_

_para llegar a ver_

_cumplirse un sueño._

al sentir una nueva presencia mahad abrió los ojos, para tener frente a aquella imponente creatura

mahad se sorprendió pero continuo su canción, al igual que con exodia sentía que algo malo ocurriría si no terminaba su canción

shimon llego para ver al guerrero frente al muchacho y al igual que con exodia el muchacho no mostraba temor ante la creatura, teniendo el mismo resultado, guerrero celta se arrodillo frente a mahad y acaricio la mejilla del muchacho

_Dicen que nada consiguió,_

_que alguien se lo robo,_

_jamas logro llegar a verlo._

El monstruo sonrío y regreso su vista al mago de la ilusiones, para después desaparecer en una has de luz verdosa

-mahad!- llamo el anciano

-se…señor-

shimon vio con sorpresa al muchacho

Mahad por su parte temblaba de miedo, pensando en el castigo que tendría

Shimon se dio cuenta del temor del muchacho y suspiro –¿esa no es la comida para la reina?-

-eh?- majad parpadeo confundido pero al notar la bandeja de oro en sus manos, asintió con la cabeza

-bueno no ahí que hacer esperar a una mujer embarazada, en especial a una reina, no sea que ella se enoje con tigo-

Mahad asintió y corrió hacia los aposentos reales, mientras se preparaba para ser regañado por la reina, en estos últimos meses a estado emocionalmente inestable

Shimo por su parte vio a los soldados confundido llevar de vuelta a la lapida al templo del guardián de la sortija del milenio

Esa noche mahad se sentó en sus aposentos escribiendo algunos conjuros para facilitar la vida de la reina

-mahad-

El muchacho pego un brinco al ver al faraón entrar

-majestad!-se arrodillo -en que puedo servirle?-

-sigue me mahad-

Mahad obedeció y llego al lugar de la corte del faraón

Cada miembro de la orden miraba a mahad, en tanto el faraón volvía a su legitimo lugar en el trono

-va…¿van a quitarme a mi ka?-

-no mahad- dijo el faraón calmando al muchacho –queremos verificar algo-

-verificar?-

-llama a un monstruo-

Mahad ladeo la cabeza

-has lo que ordena el faraón!- grito el guardián del aro milenario

Mahad se tenso y retrocedió un paso-yo…no… se-

-hashad no es la forma de tratar a un niño- corrigió el faraón

-perdone me su excelencia- se disculpo el miembro de la corte

Shimon miro a mahad –por que no cantas para el faraón?- todos miraron a shimon –el faraón quiere oírte cantar ¿no es verdad su excelencia?-

Aknamkanon asintió –shimon me dijo que tenias una hermosa voz-

Mahad miro a su señor ¿cantar para el faraón, ahora? No estaba listo ni siquiera sabia que cantar, un ruido llamo su atención, miro a todos lados mientras su vista comenzaba apagarse y comenzó a cantar

_Verde tu tierra, roja la piedra,_

_fría tu agua de cristal._

_Negras tus penas, blanca tu alma,_

_gris es el cielo al que te irás._

Los del consejo tenían que aceptar que mahad cantaba muy bien para ser alguien que no se le instruyo en las artes musicales, pero mas halla de eso no ocurría nada

Hashad estaba por decir algo pero shimon lo fulmino con la mirada y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiendo que su colega guardara silencio

_Corazón, corazón negro._

_Corazón, corazón late más,_

_intentan herirte y lo harán._

_Corazón, corazón negro._

_corazón, corazón late más,_

_jamás te rendiste y sé_

_que nunca lo haras._

Mahad dejo de ver al faraón para ver al aparentemente infinito techo y cerro los ojos, concentrándose plenamente en cada nota

Mientras los guardias abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, alrededor del infante una poderosa aura lo rodeaba, fácilmente el infante podría derrotar a cada uno de los miembros de la corte, detrás de la energía emerge el mago de las ilusiones del infante

-es…este niño no puede ser humano… nadie puede tener tanto poder- balbuceo un aterrado Aknadin

El portador de la balanza del milenio noto que su artefacto se movía sin sentido –es demasiado poderoso, ¿como tanto poder puede estar dentro de este infante?-

_Rozas el cielo, surcas la mar,_

_los unes con ríos de cristal._

_Así has nacido, así morirás,_

_y mientras en vida gritarás._

El templo del faraón comenzó a iluminarse y un rayo de luz cayo frente a mahad era el caballero del brillo negro

Aknamkanon quedo en shock al ver a su más fiel sirviente frente al muchacho, en cambios los miembros de consejo se pusieron en posición, alertas de cualquier ataque traicionero del muchacho

El caballero del brillo negro no presto mucha atención a los miembros del concejo, volteando su vista al muchacho, rápidamente la fría mirada del caballero, se suaviza llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿Pero, que demonios ocurre aquí?- pregunto Aknadin volteando su vista hacia su hermano

Aknamkanon solo miraba perplejo a su monstruo, su creatura no solo había suavizado sus rasgos sino que se sentó en el suelo y cerro los ojos para escuchar la canción con una sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Quién es este joven?" pensó el monarca

_Corazón, corazón negro._

_Corazón, corazón late más,_

_intentan herirte y lo harán._

_Corazón, corazón negro._

_corazón, corazón late más,_

_jamás te rendiste y sé_

_que nunca lo haras._

La sorpresa del los magos del rey incremento al ver como otras creaturas aparecieron alrededor del muchacho pero todas manteniendo un respetuoso espacio, dragones, insectos, criaturas humanoides y bestias, tendía un mini ejercito rodeándolo

Mahad abrió los ojos para contemplar a las creaturas confundido por la gran cantidad de creaturas que aparecieron esta ocasión

El caballero del brillo negro se levanto y la creaturas inmediatamente le abrieron paso al guerrero

El guerrero del brillo negro encaro al mago de las ilusiones, pero la cosa no paso más de un cruce de miradas antes de que el paladín se arrodillara para quedar a la altura del muchacho

Mahad se veía cansado pero, se mantenía firmemente en pie mirando directamente al caballero que tenia al frente, el monstruo apoyo su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho

_Corazón, corazón negro._

_Corazón, corazón late más,_

_intentan herirte y lo harán._

_Corazón, corazón negro,_

_corazón, corazón late más,_

_jamás te rendiste y sé_

_que nunca lo haras._

Finalizada la canción todas la creaturas rugieron, causando un gran estruendo en el palacio, con un simple movimiento de su mano, el mago de la ilusiones hizo callar a todas las creaturas, no pasaron más de 10 segundos antes que todas las creaturas desaparecieran, incluidas el caballero del brillo negro y el mago de la ilusión

Casi en el mismo momento mahad cae al suelo inconciente

-Hay que sellar esa creatura- ordeno finalmente akakonan

Las semanas pasaron, hasta un oscuro dia, la emperatriz cayo por las escaleras del templo, mahad trato de salvarla invocando a su creatura pero, esta nunca apareció ahora los sumo sacerdotes trataban de salvarla mientras mahad se encontraba refugiado en uno de los templos, escondido para no ser condenado a muerte

"por que… ¿por que no apareció mi mago de la ilusiones?" sollozo el pequeño

Un leve resplandor llamo su atención, mahad alzo la vista para descubrir con horror la razón por la cual su mago no apareció cuando el lo llamo, alguien sello a su ka en una lapida

-mi…mi mago-

Tristemente ni el hijo y la mujer se salvaron y ahora los dejaron sobre unas camas de piedras, la mañana siguiente los momificarían y le harían caza al muchacho que no salvo a la reina

Mahad logro infiltrarse hasta la cámara funeraria donde vio al pequeño bebe, ya estaba listo para nacer, incluso teneia un poco de cabello, negro con puntas rojizas

Mahad callo de rodilla y se puso a llorar, ¿ese era su papel en este mundo, ser el asesino de la emperatriz y de su hijo?, poso su mano el la mejilla del niño que nunca llegaría a servir

Miro atentamente al bebe y por primera vez en su joven vida deseo cambiar su destino, un pequeño ruido llamo su atención…

"¿latidos?" mahad si acerco al pecho del infante para escuchar unos débiles latidos, débiles, muy débiles, aunque mahad corriera con todas sus fuerzas no podría salvar al bebe, además que los guardias lo retendrían y hasta que los burle el bebe estaría muerto y el también

-dioses! Escuchadme dioses!, dejen me salvarle, dejen me salvar a su hijo encarnado, dare mi alma por el, por favor- mahad volvió a derramar lagrimas –permítame salvarlo….- aunque le costara la vida intentaría salvar al bebe y con su voz quebrada comenzó a cantarle

_¿Alguien sabe por qué muere inocente esta vida?_

_Es que ha muerto el amor es que no hay compasión_

_O es que dios se ha olvidado de ti_

Aknamkanon se encontraba en su balcón sufriendo la perdida de su amada esposa y el hijo que nunca conoció, no podía odiar a mahad por esto, de todas formas el mando a extraerle el ka que habitaba en el

Su error tubo un precio extremadamente alto para el

-mi hijo…- susurro

Repentinamente una luz llamo su atención, en el templo de hashad un rayo de luz fue disparado con dirección al lugar donde preparaban los cuerpos

-podría ser-

"_-es…este niño no puede ser humano… nadie puede tener tanto poder- balbuceo un aterrado aknadin_

_El portador de la balanza del milenio noto que su artefacto se movía sin control –es demasiado poderoso, ¿como tanto poder puede estar dentro de este infante?-_"

-Mahad…-

_Alguien sabe por qué existe tal injusticia_

_Que alimenta el dolor destruyendo el valor_

_Que deja un niño al morir_

Mahad tenia al bebe en brazos mientras su aura morada trataba de traspasar al cuerpo casi sin vida del infante

"por favor… que esto funcione… majestad no me deje"

Mahad cerro los ojos mientras continuo cantando

_Quiero verle jugar ser un niño feliz_

_Poder su voz escuchar_

_Quiero verle correr quiero oírle gritar_

_Que pueda volver a soñar_

Aknamkanon salía del palacio cabalgando a toda velocidad, seguido por sus miembros de la corte

"mahad ¿que estas planeando?...acaso…" Aknamkanon abrió los ojos sorprendido "¿¡tratas de salvar a mi hijo?!"

-¿majestad a donde vamos con tanta prisa?- pregunta shimon

Aknamkanon mira el resto del rayo de luz-probablemente… a ver un milagro…-

-¿Un milagro?- pregunto aknadin viendo al cielo –¿de que hablas hermano?-

_Hoy vivo por ti… tú debes vivir hoy quiero luchar_

_Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír_

_Hoy vivo por ti tú debes vivir hoy quiero luchar_

_Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír_

un gran resplandor se posesiono atrás de mahad, el muchacho miro de reojo a su creatura

"mago de las ilusiones…. ¡ayuda me! ¡te lo suplico, ayúdame!"

El mago de la ilusiones apoyo su mano derecha en la frente del bebe y la izquierda el la de mahad, el cual comenzó a sentir como su energía era trasferida a la creatura

Repentinamente una luz ciega al muchacho

_Qué niño puede vivir con la esperanza dormida_

_Sin el calor del hogar ni madre a la que abrazar_

_Esperando que llegue su fin_

_Dime cuál es su maldad con qué delito ha nacido_

Estaban en la entrada del templo pero una extraña barrera impedía el paso al gobernante de Egipto y a su noble guardia

-esto me tiene arto- gruño aknadin y invoco al monstruo bomba –monstruo bomba ataca a la barrera-

Inmediatamente el monstruo se abalanza contra la barrera estallando con tal ferocidad que casi logra tumbar a todos los caballos, pero la barrera no tenia ni una sola grieta

-que demonios?!-

-el monstruo bomba no funciono- medito shimon –una magia realmente poderosa no nos deja avanzar-

-¿creen que sea el muchacho?- pregunto el guardián de la sortija milenaria

-bash que puedes ver?-

La guardiana del collar milenario concentra sus energías –nada no veo nada, una fuerte luz me impide ver el futuro-

-rayos, ¿que estará planeando ese niño?-

_Qué precio debe pagar si es nuestra culpa olvidar_

_Que un día también fuimos niños_

_Quiero verle jugar ser un niño feliz_

_Poder su voz escuchar_

_Quiero verle correr, quiero oírle gritar_

_Que pueda volver a soñar_

Mahad logro abrir los ojos para ver frente a el al mismísimo Anubis

-dame al niño- ordeno el ser con cabeza de chacal

Mahad aferra su agarre "no lo are, no permitiré que te lleves al futuro rey de Egipto, no mientras pueda protegerlo"

-¿Por qué no, en lugar de salvar a un ser que no conoces, tratas de salvar a la reina que perdono tu vida mortal?-

Mahad miro al bebe "por que…"mahad cerro los ojos "soy un ser egoísta"

-egoísta?-

"pienso que su majestad ya vivió todo lo que tenia que vivir…pero, no puedo… no puedo decir lo mismo del bebe… y pienso que tal vez su majestad estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión"

-no puedo irme sin llevar un alma mortal-

"entonces llévate la mía, no me importa, yo no tengo un mayor papel en mi futuro, al menos me complacerá saber que mori por mi rey" dijo acariciando la frente del bebe con su mano izquierda, sin notar como una cortada parece en la mano del muchacho abriéndose, revelando un ojo plateado, el cual mira a todos lados y finalmente divisa a Anubis

Anubis entre cerro ligeramente los ojos- el no es tu rey, muchacho ¿no lo vez?-

"para mi lo es" contesto desafiante

-¡solo porque se formo en el vientre de tu reina?-

Mahad miro al bebe detenidamente "no… aun que el fuera el bebe de un plebeyo igual le serviría fielmente; no se bien la razón, aun así, si con eso logro salvar su vida, estoy mas que dispuesto a darte mi alma"

-estas seguro de ello? Jurarías que pase lo que pase, ¿tu alma siempre estará al servicio de esta creatura?-

Mahad comprendió el peso de tal juramento, a partir de este día su alma siempre estaría entrelazada a la creatura, nunca mas gozaría de la libertad de no ser atado por nadie, miro al bebe y luego a su ka "lo siento" encara a Anubis con determinación "yo mahad, juro frente a ti dios Anubis que, mientras mi alma aun exista, serviré fiel mente a este espíritu, protegerlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que este en mi poder por toda la eternidad"

-que así sea!- grito Anubis acercándose a mahad –pero recuerda, jamás podrás decirle nada de esto a esta creatura, pues tu serás un sirviente y no un salvador, si estas de acuerdo entrégale un suspiro de vida-

Mahad asintió haciendo una pausa a su canto para unir sus labio con los del bebe, exhalando una pequeña neblina dorada que llamo la atención del dios egipcio, cuando mahad se alejo los mechones delanteros del pequeño bebe se tornaron dorados y unos hermosos ojos vino se abrieron frente a mahad, iluminado su vida como un rayo de esperanza

Hoy vivo por ti tú debes vivir hoy quiero luchar

Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír

Hoy vivo por ti tú debes vivir hoy quiero luchar

Hasta que vuelvas de nuevo a reír

La barrera cayo de pronto y Aknamkanon aprovecho a entrar con sus sirvientes

Desmontaron y corrieron por los pasillos, repentinamente el canto débil de mahad se desvanecía ahogado por las risas de un bebe

"¿podrá ser?" se pregunto Aknamkanon

Al llegar al lugar de reposo de su mujer eh hijo, todos vieron con sorpresa como mahad cargaba en brazos al niño de Aknamkanon, un perfecto y saludable bebe

-mahad…- llamo el faraón aun shokeado

Mahad se asusto al ver al faraón y a la corte real, sabia que debía entregarlo pero, aun no estaba preparado-ma…majestad-

-pe….pero, ¿como?-

Mahad estaba por decir lo sucedido, cuando recordó la orden de Anubis, sin otra opción mahad sonrío mientras negaba con su dedo índice –perdone me su majestad, pero un buen hechicero jamás revela sus trucos-

Desde esa noche mahad paso de ser un simple sirviente a ser un aprendiz de hechicero y guardián secreto del príncipe atem, pero tanbien desde esa noche y por orden del faraón mahad tenia prohibido volver a cantar y incluso para asegurarse de ello, shimon sello la memoria del infante y mahad encerró mitad de su energía en el campo de entrenamiento de los hechiceros, aun así gracias a su innata curiosidad y sentido del deber, mahad fue el primer maestro en las artes oscuras que conseguía su titulo a la edad de 14 años sorprendiendo a su maestro hashat, un maestro extremada mente estricto con mahad pero, cuando este consigue el titulo de miembro de la corte de akokanan con apenas 16 años hashat se sintió orgulloso de cederle su articulo del milenio, a pesar de las nuevas responsabilidades mahad siempre hallo tiempo para pasarla con su faraón y mana, su pupila

Y todo prosiguió bien hasta que fue el dia de la coronación

Donde bakura el rey de los bandidos apareció, dejando en ridículo a los miembros de la corte y ofendió a Egipto mismo al profanar la Tumba de Aknamkanon, mahad se sintió tentado a usar su verdadero poder pero, no podía, primero por que este estaba sellado en el templo de los sacerdotes, segundo no recordaba tener otro has bajo la manga, pero, el golpe mas bajo para mahad fue cuando atem convoco a obelis

¿el faraón había aumentado tanto sus capacidades que ahora el ya no seria útil para el?

En esos momentos las crueles palabras de seth, no causaban ningún daño al hechicero, mahad solo se preguntaba, si realmente dejo de ser útil para su faraón

en sus aposento revisando pergaminos antiguos, mientras daba miradas discretas a tu articulo, "ese ladrón amenazo con tener mi aro del milenio, bien… cuidado con lo que deseas"

-mi señor mahado –llamo un esclavo-el faraón requiere de su presencia-

Mahado dejo sus pergaminos y se levanto, para rápidamente sentarse, un gran dolor golpeo su corazón, pero negándose hacer esperar al faraón, fuerza a su cuerpo a levantarse

Mahad camino por los extensos pasillos cuando un gruñido llamo su atención un sonido familiar y melancólico, por una extraña razón sintió el enorme deseo de cantar, pero, que el recordara no hacia tal cosa,

Mahad sacudió su cabeza, tenia algo más urgente que hacer, ver al faraón y pedirle permiso para sellar la tumba del anterior faraón, era mas importante que pensar en que si el era cantante o no

Cada dia se sentía más vulnerable, débil, como si algo extinguiera lentamente su vida, era como un pez grande atrapado en una fuente extremadamente pequeña y apenas pudiera respirar. Aun con ello mahad se presento frente al faraón y le pidió aquel favor, atem acepto con una extraña facilidad, cosa que extraño mahad, pero, aun así busco fuerzan en la flaqueza para camina el largo camino, hacia el templo de los sacerdotes y su fin

No obstante en el camino no pudo evitar recordad lo que ocurrió esa noche

Flash back

Todo el palacio estaba en alerta total, todos los miembros de la corte trataban de buscar la manera de salvar a su rey y a Egipto de la amenaza de bakura, seto tenia la loca idea de capturar ladrones con monstruos poderosos y crear un ejercito para combatir a bakura, akonati trataba de hacer entrar en razón a seto, Isis trataba de ver el futuro del reino, etc.

Afortunadamente el faraón logro conciliar el sueño, al igual que mana. Mahad contemplaba la luna, agradecido de la paz que logro envolver a sus dos mas preciados amigos, permitiéndoles ir al mundo de los sueños, pero en cambio el…

Majad golpeo el barandal, en su vida nunca se sintió tan humillado como esa noche, no solo fallo en proteger al faraón, sino que el mismo faraón fue el que los rescato

Majad miro el abismo a sus pies, sentado sobre el barandal de su balcón, ya hace casi diez años que había dejado ese peligroso habito, desde el día que el faraón trato de imitarlo y casi cae al vacío

Sonrío a gusto casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentirá estar así, sentir que sus pies eran libres de la gravedad, sentir el vértigo de las alturas y la sensación de tener cerca a la muerte. Era el mejor lugar que conocía para pensar y ahora que lo notaba su faraón comenzó a actuar raro ese día, como si no los recordara… tal vez sea el estrés… por la coronación

-faraón, juro por lo mas sagrado que no dejare que nada malo le pase- recordó su plan de desafiar a bakura, sabia que no ganaría pero, al menos creía que su muerte lograría o ayudaría en algo a la victoria del faraón contra ese ladrón, ahora entendía cual era su misión en esta vida, morir para lograr salvar a su rey y a Egipto

Mahad cerro los ojos, quitándose el velo que cubría su cabello, dejando que el viendo acariciara cada hebra y por primera vez en muchos años comenzó a cantar

_Juego un triste papel que nunca podré llegar a entender_

_Hoy pongo a prueba mi fe, mi vida daré y no sé por qué_

_Quieres que pidan perdón... quizás tú también_

_Hayas hecho algo mal_

_De tanto volar caerás, tendrás que aprender a caminar_

Atem abrió los ojos de golpe, una voz llamo su atención, mas que una voz era un canto, parcia ser un poco moderno para esta época

-quien será?- se levanto de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de la melodía

Sea quien sea el que este cantando era como los del tiempo de yugi, quizás hubiera sido un famoso cantante

Tenia que tomar nota de eso, sea quien sea el que este cantando, quería escuchar más

_Todo su poder, su inmensidad, de nada sirven en soledad_

_Por tu error hoy debo pagar_

_alzarse y andar, no depender_

_de nadie mas de ningún otro ser_

mahad abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al notar frente a el su ka, el mago de las ilusiones

la creatura estaba flotando frente a el y aproximando su mano izquierda en la mejilla de mahad, causando una extraña sensación de familiaridad pero, ¿por que?

Entre cerro los ojos

Comenzó a sentir como si pesadas cadenas lo ataban al suelo y hacia el cielo y le invadió una sensación como si dos creaturas estuvieran tras de el, pero no se atrevió a ver hacia atrás, mantenía la mirada fija en su creatura sin rostro

_En tu nombre he de cambiar toda la historia_

_Soy solo un hombre más_

_Ésta cruz no es la verdad, ni tú la gloria_

_dales libertad, esa es la verdad_

atem camino por los pasillos, pasando al lado de varios guardias, por una rara razón ninguno se movía

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? ¿esto será obra de mana?- se pregunto divertido recordando el incidente de hace unas horas atrás

Repentinamente su rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar –mi rompecabezas… ¿¡esta brillando?!- la luz sale disparada hacia el pasillo creando un camino de luz y atem entendiendo la indirecta de su articulo comenzo a correr siguiendo la luz

_Ellos creyeron en ti, fue tu voluntad, por eso estoy aquí_

_Deben rezar por vivir... por ellos hoy voy a morir_

_Tus hijos se ha de guiar por todo lo que yo les enseñé_

_y un día comprenderán que han de alzarse y caminar_

mahad poso su mano derecha en el lado izquierdo del casco de su creatura

el aro del milenio comenzó a brillar saliendo del artefacto varios escrito de luz que corrían por la piel del hechicero, del reverso de sus manos un par de ojos se abrieron, el izquierdo color plateado y el derecho dorado, la imagen de dos creaturas, una oscura y otra de luz se posaron frente a el

-mi hijo- dijeron ambas creaturas mientras extendían sus manos hacia el

Mahad vio sus manos como esos dos ojos lo miraban detenidamente pero, no tenia miedo, era como si no le importara lo que le estuviera pasando, tal vez los dioses aceptaron su sacrificio y querían cobrarlo ahora mismo

"mahad!"

_Alzarse y andar, no depender de nadie mas_

_de ningún otro ser_

Mahad abrió sus ojos y soltó a su mago asustado por la visión ¿¡que significaba eso?! Como podía pensar en morir sin antes a ver intentado hacer algo por su faraón… por su amado atem

Mahad volteo para contemplar frente a el, al dueño de sus pensamientos, nada mas ni nada menos que el faraón

Atem vio sorprendido la enorme cantidad de sombras que rodeaban a mahad, pero la única creatura que lograba identificar era el mago de la ilusión de mahad

_En tu nombre he de cambiar toda la historia_

_Soy solo un hombre más_

_Ésta cruz no es la verdad, ni tú la gloria_

_dales libertad, esa es la verdad_

mahad viro su cuerpo para dejar tocar el suelo del balcón, la luna en marcando su silueta, las creaturas de las sombras abrieron el camino y el mago de las ilusiones rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del su mago creando una aire de misterio y seducción

"gran faraón…." los escritos, como los ojos en sus manos y las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer

_En tu nombre he de cambiar toda la historia_

_Soy solo un hombre más_

_Ésta cruz no es la verdad, ni tú la gloria_

_dales libertad, esa es la verdad_

mahad dejo de cantar y miro al faraón, su amigo de la infancia, su amor prohibido

-ca…cantas muy bien mahad -

El hechicero se arrodillo frente a atem-lamento a verlo despertado, no era consiente de haber estado haciendo mucho ruido-

-no, esta bien, me gustaría poder escuchar otra canción-

-mi faraón, ya es muy tarde, debería descansar, no sabemos cuando volverá atacar bakura-

Atem miro unos segundos a mahad, como dudando que el descanso del faraón fuera el verdadero motivo de sus evasivas pero, aun así asintió con la cabeza-Tienes razón, será mejor que descansemos, mañana será muy duro-

-mi señor-

End flash back

Mahad esperaba a su adversario y su final, miro sus manos como si esperara que de nuevo esos ojos salieran, ¿que significaba lo que le ocurrió esa noche?, ¿Quiénes eran esas sombras?, ¿Por qué lo llamaron hijo?

El sonido de las rocas al caer tapando la entrada llamaron su atención y Mahad negó con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en preguntas tontas, era hora de pelear y para ello necesitaba tener la mente despejada…

…Ahora se acercaba su fin, ¿jamás volvería a ver a su adorado faraón? Mahad miro de reojo a su creatura y junto lo que quedaba de energía para fusionarse con el

Lanzo su ataque y el puente se derrumbo, creyendo a ver derrotado a su adversario, mahad miro su nuevo cuerpo, ya no era un hombre, pero tampoco se sentía como un monstruo… era extraño…

Cerro sus ojos, ahora seria sellado, ahora realmente era un ser peligroso y esta vez no tenia a la noble reina para ayudarlo

Al fin abrió los ojos para vera mana llorar arañando desesperadamente su prisión, mahad trato de detenerla pero era como un cristal que impedía tocarla y menos detenerla. Pero alguien lo hizo, atem…su faraón la detuvo y isis alejo a su pupila de su propio sepulcro, el faraón lo miraba y sonrío con tristeza, sabia que atem no mostraría debilidad frente a tantas personas y que… no era digno si quiera de una lagrima del faraón

Los días pasaron y la victoria al fin llego en las manos del faraón, las únicas vidas que fueron tomadas en esta guerra fuero las de el y la de bakura, pues al terminar la guerra, los demás miembros del consejo regresaron del reino de las sombras

no sabia si esto era peor que morir…

atem fue a su templo y lloro desconsoladamente y grito maldiciones, contra el destino, contra bakura por haber orillado a mahad ha hacer esto, hacia Egipto, por ser la razón de que mahad hiciera tal sacrificio, hacia el mismo por no haber echo nada más por el, lloro y grito hasta ser vencido por el sueño

mahad miro a la infinitas tinieblas y grito des de el fondo el corazón "¡por favor una vez más, dejadme hablarle una vez mas!"

_Ahora que esta todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

_os quiero decir adiós_

atem abrió los ojos consorpresa pero de pronto las lagrimas regresaron a sus ojos… mahad, su mahad sentando a su lado

-mahad…-se aferro al hechicero casi con desesperación –¿Por qué mahad? Si has vuelto a mi de entre las tinieblas, ¿por que te vas?- lagrimas morían en la mejillas del faraón -¿por que?...-

porque ha llegado la hora

de que andéis el camino ya sin mi

hay tanto por lo que vivir.

Atem miro a mahad el cual se levanta, forzando gentilmente a su rey a levantarse con el y con paso lento caminaron hacia la salida del palacio

Ahora afuera las lagrimas cristalinas de atem, brillaban con propia vida gracias a las caricias de la luz lunar

-mahad- sonrío atem con una dulzura que en vida mahad no había notado…amor, mahad quería reír y llorar a la vez, ¿Cómo en vida nunca se dio cuenta de que su amor era correspondido?

Atem miro confundido a mahad pero, la sorpresa llego al sentir, cuando los labios de mahad se posesionaron sobre los propios, atem no logro hacer nada más que estremecerse sin saber que hacer

Mahad comenzó a alejarse cuando atem lo sujeto y forzó al hombre mayor inclinarse nuevamente para besarlo

Ambos degustaron el sabor del otro hasta que la falta de aire de atem los forzó a alejarse

Atem sonrío con dulzura a su nuevo amante

Esa imagen enterneció y entristeció a mahad, el cual acaricio los mechones rubios de su señor con una mano, como lo hacia cuando eran niños, cada vez que atem lloraba o temía por algo, con la otra limpiaba las lagrimas de su amante y con una sonrisa triste reanudo su canto

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

atem miro a mahad "¿realmente era un adiós?" las lagrimas que parecía a ver menguado volvieron a su cause, mientras el faraón apretaba su mano formando un puño "acaso mahad lo olvidaría tan facil"

_Pero mi vida,_

_yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme._

-no me pidas eso mahad…. Pide me lo que quieras pero, no que te olvide- sollozo mientras abrazo a mahad ocultando su rostro contra el torso de su amigo –mahad que hare sin ti?, fuiste el único que fue sincero y que siempre me dijo la verdad-

Mahad separo a atem lo suficiente como para que el muchacho lo vea y débilmente negó la cabeza

_Hay tantas cosas_

_que nunca te dije en vida_

_que eres todo cuanto amo_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

_te cuidare desde aquí_

mahad limpio las lagrimas del faraón, para despues arrodillarse y abrazarlo

_Se que la culpa os acosa,_

_y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer mas''_

_no hay nada que reprochar_

atem se sorprendió al verse delatado, desde la muerte de mahad, atem no hizo nada mejor que maldecir a todos quien conocía incluso había maldecido a shimon por no haber dejado ir a mana y mana, no haber sido una mejor estudiante

mahad se alejo para sonreír le y continuar su canción

_ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di_

desde que era niño mahad parecía tener una facilidad para ver cosas, muchas veces parecía atormentado por esa carga, habían noches en la que el pobre muchacho no había logrado dormir a causa de esas presencias

a causa de ello muchas veces había sido fatigado con azotes por quedarse dormido en clases

atem nunca logro entender como mahad podía mantenerse al cien por siento de sus capacidades, como siempre tenia energías para cuidar y jugar con el

_Pero mi vida_

_yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_y solo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme_

mahad tomo de la mano al faraón y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio, aunque atem no le había quitado ni una ves la vista de su mago, sabia exactamente por que caminos pasaban, desde pequeños cada ves que atem tenia sueño iba a donde mahad, a nadie más, ni siquiera a su padre, siempre era mahad el que lograba espantar esas pesadillas, dándole un té que mahad especialmente hacia para el príncipe y lo acompañaba de la mano hacia la recamara del menor, donde arropaba y velaba el sueño de atem, sin bajar la guardia siempre pendiente que el no tuviera otro horrible sueño

_Hay tantas cosas_

_que nunca te dije en vida_

_que eres todo cuanto amo_

_y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

esta ocasión no fue la excepción, atem volvió a degustar el sabroso te de mahad pero, pese a lo sabroso del brebaje esta situación era lo suficientemente amarga, para quitarle lo sabroso a la infusión, atem toma pequeños y cortos sorbos para mantener al hechicero con el, en el mundo de los vivos, al menos lo mas posible que pudiera

al darse cuenta de la intenciones del faraón, mahad toma con delicadeza la copa dejándola en una mesa cercana a ellos y posando su mano derecha, acaricia el dulce rostro del faraón

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi

y muero otra vez si lloráis.

He aprendido al fin a disfrutar

y soy feliz

atem poso su mano derecha sobre la propia de su amado, disfrutando cada segundo de ese momento, atem no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas más…si pudiera…. si supiera, le gustaría congelar el tiempo ahora mismo

si los dioses le concedieran un deseo egoísta, tal vez seria que mahad siempre estuviera a su lado

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

nunca me olvides

me tengo que marchar

tal ves era egoísta e incluso caprichoso desear tal cosa, mahad quería que el viviera, que se enamorara nuevamente…¿como podía hacer eso?, hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva…¿acaso era tan simple como se oía? ¿acaso el creía que sus sentimientos eran tan efímeros ?

-mahad…¿Cómo puedes pedirme tal cosa?- protesto -¿Acaso tu si me olvidaras?-

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y solo el viento sabe

lo que haz sufrido por amarme

Hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

atem miro la tristeza en mahad, mientras el hechicero lo cargaba hacia su lecho. mahad sonrío, al ser sellado irónicamente sus recuerdo pudieron liberarse, trato de no reír por la ironía, dio su vida dos veces por atem y ahora dos veces lo tenia entre sus brazos

dejo su valioso tesoro sobre la suave cama y con sumo cuidado tapo aquel frágil cuerpo

_Desde mi cielo_

_os arropare en la noche_

_y os arrullare en los sueños_

_y espantare todos los miedos_

atem no quería dormir, no podía dormirse, por que sentía que si lo hacia, al despertar mahad no estaría más a su lado, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo atem miro la dulce sonrisa da mahad y se aferro a la promesa que en las noche estaría ahí, como siempre velando sus sueños

atem sintió mucha tristeza por mahad, el tenia a su primo, su tio y sus amigos a su lado, pero mahad… el estaría solo encerrado en el mundo de las tinieblas, ese no era un final digno para su amado

_Desde mi cielo_

_os esperare escribiendo_

_no estoy solo pues me cuidan_

_la libertad y la esperanza_

atem sonrío, mahad lo esperaría en la otra vida… rezaba por que sea el primero que vea, el primero que le de la bienvenida y al primero que abrace… mahad le estaría debiendo una vida de besos, pero bueno tenia la otra vida para que lo compense y con intereses, ante la idea fresca en la mente atem sonrío, sin darse cuenta que ya era prisionero del sueño

-mahad…-

Mahad sonrío dulcemente, cuando una sombra llamo su atención

-mahad, es hora de seguir-Mahad miro al recién llegado, alguien que en su infancia lucho por la vida del su faraón "Anubis"-vámonos, que te espera un largo camino-

Mahad asintió y camino hacia Anubis, pero antes de partir a su nueva aventura miro por ultima vez a su amado, presentía que se volverían a ver… pero no en un futuro cercano

Una lagrima se derramo sobre la mejilla del hechicero, el cual con tristeza sonrío y canto en voz baja

_yo nunca os olvidare..._

los ecos de una promesa sellada con la fuerza de una pura y silenciosa lagrima, era el sustento de un lazo que será olvidado, pero no por ello quebrado

y solo una copa con te a medio tomar, testigo de un cruel adiós… o tal vez…. de un triste hasta luego

fin…

¿Fin?

1.- **Mashi**, arroz con carne que se acompaña con hojas de parra, tomates, berenjenas o pimientos verdes

2.- **baba ghannoush**, puré de berenjenas con ajo


End file.
